Aquella rutina
by Wincy Jaeger
Summary: Aunque no le dejara protegerla y aunque no pudiese tenerla a su lado más que una mísera noche a la semana, él soportaría, sería su secreto. Hasta que ambos pudieran escapar, lejos, de todas estas personas de mierda que no les causaban más que sufrimiento. *Gale, para el reto mensual del foro "El mejor gremio de todos Fairy Tail"*


Holito, al que lea esto, me disculpo por no haber escrito en muuuuchisimo tiempo pero la escuela es una perra sin corazón que roba todo mi tiempo ;-; pero he vuelto con mi aportación al **nuevo reto del mes del foro "El mejor gremio de todos Fairy Tail". ** Ya no los aburro más y vamos con la historia.

**_Disclaimer: Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, yo solo los uso pare escribir estas historias corta venas._**

* * *

_**Aquella rutina**_

Despierta de repente al escuchar un infantil bostezo al otro lado del colchón, maldice que el hecho de que su capacidad auditiva este tan desarrollada. En fin, él sabía que esto solo significaba que una rutina tan adictiva como desgarradora –la cual él tenía el placer de vivir cada viernes- iba a llegar a su fin.

Trata de abrir los ojos con molestia y logra despertar a medias. Y como ya es costumbre siente como ella se levanta de la cama, se estira un poco y después de cubrirse por completo, lo besa dulcemente y le susurra un casi imperceptible "te amo". Si, él también la amaba aunque –por culpa de su tan difamado orgullo- no se lo dijera a menudo.

Pero aún con todo el amor que le tenía, Gajeel odiaba esta dolorosa rutina, odiaba. Odiaba tener que ser su secreto, odiaba tener que ocultar lo suyo con la enana como si el estar juntos fuera un pecado imperdonable.

Tal vez lo fuese o tal vez no, le importaba un carajo. Solo sabía que era lo que quería, lo que ambos querían.

Suspira agotado, la situación era agotadora. Todas las noches ella venía a escondidas a su pequeño apartamento situado en el barrio más peligroso de la ciudad sólo para poder estar a su lado, y siempre él se quedaba esperándola, rezando porque no le pasara nada en el trayecto.

"Es la única manera" se repetía cada noche hasta el cansancio. Esa era la única manera de estar juntos.

Sería el escándalo del siglo, era obvio que nadie se mantendría al margen de la situación. Después de todo, quien se hubiera imaginado que él, el pandillero más temido del instituto Fairy Tail estuviese saliendo a escondidas con la chica más inteligente de toda Magnolia y la única heredera de la familia McGarden?

Incluso antes él mismo se solía reprochar lo estúpido que fue enamorarse de Levy, porque ellos eran personas de mundos totalmente opuestos, personas que por ley deben odiarse. Se reprochaba constantemente por estar viviendo la típica historia de amor no correspondido.

Pero luego se dio cuenta de que a pesar de eso, no se arrepentía de nada, la amaba y eso era lo único que importaba.

Incluso el Redfox por un momento decidió dejar de lado su reputación y gritarle a los cuatro vientos su amor hacia la liliputiense. Ni siquiera le importaba que todos susurraran a sus espaldas y lo trataran como un loco de remate, se podría acostumbrar. Pero Levy no.

No podría hacerle eso, seria egoísta de su parte. Sabía de sobra que si lo que ambos tenían se descubría la familia de Levy nunca se lo perdonaría, la considerarían una vergüenza para el orgullo familiar y jamás podría volver a verlo.

Aún podía recordar –con escalofríos- la noche en que ella vino llorando y enseñándole los múltiples hematomas que destacaban en toda su pequeña figura, contándole que como fueron provocados por los castigos que sus propios padres le aplicaron cuando bajo un bajo en un punto su promedio perfecto.

No podía sumarle otra carga, otro motivo más por él cuál maltratarla. Ya era suficiente con los constantes acosos que la peliazul recibía a diario a causa de su inteligencia, todos por parte de un montón de envidiosos. Era capaz de entender porque podrían odiar a un pandillero como él, pero a ella? Siendo alguien tan dulce… es que acaso no podían soportar el hecho de que ella si usara sus neuronas? Esos idiotas no hacían más que cortarles las alas a su pequeña hada.

"Sospecharan" le decía. Sólo quería partirles la cara a esos bastardos, pero ella lo detenía. "Si lo haces no se tardarán en crear rumores, lo sabes. En serio, no es necesario, estaré bien" demonios, porque defendía a esos idiotas que la maltraten? Al carajo con que sospechen, no podía seguir permitiéndolo.

"Gajeel por favor" y eso bastó para que no hiciese nada, bastó con ver las lágrimas en sus ojos mientras susurraba esas palabra.

Se repetía que ella siempre sabía que era lo correcto, por más que las ganas de romperles los dientes a esos fracasados lo consumieran vivo.

Aunque no le dejara protegerla.

Aunque no pudiera estar con ella en público.

Aunque no pudiese tenerla a su lado más que una mísera noche a la semana.

A pesar de todo eso él soportaría, sería su secreto, hasta que ambos pudieran escapar, lejos, de todas estas personas de mierda que no les causaban más que sufrimiento.

Y sin más se levantó con pesar de su cama, tomo su vieja guitarra y se encaminó hacia el balcón, listo para llevar a cabo la última parte de aquella rutina por la que sentía tantos sentimientos contradictorios.

Y así se sentó en una vieja silla de madera y con dolor paso toda la noche cantando hacia la luna un sinfín de lastimosos versos, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que la semana pasara rápido.

* * *

Oh yeah, fue corto pero no creo que me haya salido tan mal... Y cumpli con 883 palabras justas y eso que no pense lograrlo al principio ya que solo escribo cosas cortas ;-;

Debo admitir que me demore mucho porque al principio quería que fuera una comedia, pero gentecita mía no me sale! y eso que tenía la idea y todo. Al final esto termino siendo un AU pero es lo que hay. Tomates? Halagos? Declaraciones de odio por arruinar el Gale? lo que sea lo acepto mientras me dejen sabes sus opiniones soy feliz, porque como dice una sensuala autora de por estos lares...

_**Los reviews son el oxígeno del autor, ¡no me dejen morir tan joven!**_


End file.
